marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Guardian
The Dark Guardian is a hero created by Redkite When Aaron Hedrid '''was a young child, he always dreamed of becoming a super-hero and enforcing the law in the reckless and troubled boroughs of London and the UK because nothing scared him more than the fear of murder, robbery or other crimes to his family and friends. Aaron was born to Micheal and Louise Hedrid and like his father, Aaron was a genius. Starting from the basics at 3, he built master Lego sets that Lego then proceeded to design prints for and sell on in toy sets and by 13 Aaron could take apart, modify then put back together the latest cars. But when Aaron was 15, a fatal car crash cost his parent's their lives and Aaron was left on his own. Devastated, Aaron grew up a careless and sad boy on his own and despite his genius and father's legacy, including their enormous house and immense riches, he went on to join the army. By the age of 24, he was a member of the 22nd Special Air Service in the regiment's best unit, A squadron. Here Aaron was put to his limit and this drove him into peak physical fitness having perfect strength, endurance and stamina. After finishing his long 12 year run in the SAS, Aaron became a test subject of a joint secret British-American scientific research unit. He openly volunteered with his carelessness. Aaron was tested on for several months, the scientifc research being to generate super soldiers by means of enhanced adrenaline for fear of future war against Russia and China. The tests proveded failure with no effect until one liquid was passed into his bloodstream, which months later, caused him to undergo extreme changes, gaining supersoldier ehanced speed, strength, and intelligence but most significantly, the ability to think 100x faster than the normal human. Unfortunatley, these changes came months after the scientific unit was shut down and Aaron had left the Special Air Service. Leaving Aaron alone. Aaron never quite moved on from his parent's death and this forced him into a depression until he found a drawing book from his childhood, inside, his super-hero dreams inspired by cartoons as a child locked away, but this would be a dream no more as Aaron's depression drove him to do something with his life and become a super hero. Aaron worked hard on his body, working to beyond peak physical capability for a human in turn with his super human abilities. Through his 12 year run in the SAS, Aaron had made some powerful friends and was able to attain specialised ultra-thin body armor for future soldiers, aswell as a variety of other gadgets he spent years on making. His other gadgets included specialised metal cutting throwing blades made from a custom designed alloy exclusive only to Aaron, minature ball flashbangs and ultra small C4 sticks, a pressured powered grapple gun and various other gadgets including highpowered scopes and a mask which protects him from sound and vision threats and filters sound and sight threats, making him resistant to things like flashbangs. Aaron finally finished 3 years of long body enhancement and training and finally created a super-hero but he had one more thing he wanted. Aaron attained a specialised air complusor and built them into his boots and back, then incorperated a special gliding system into his cape, the air would be recycled and charged in his feet and back, allowing him to fly and the cape would give him aerodynamic control. Aaron also learnt alot about the human body in his preperation, how it ticks and it's weaknesses, both naturally and heavily armoured. He also mastered numerous hand to hand fighting combats limited people knew about and even created several martial arts while also being supported by the mental fluentsy which originated from his brain. Aaron's supersoldier enhancements only improved with his peak human physical ability soon he was feeling ready. Aaron took to the streets on London to fight crime with his supersolider and peak physical, mental and technological abilities. Aaron worked around the clock fighting crime, espically the high end villains where the crime originiated from, giving the police space to work on the low end crimes. Although the police had many encounter with this vigilante, not once was he arrested as he seemed like a saviour in the dark times of London where crime had reached a new peak. Many saw him as a guardian, and since he worked at night, he became seen as 'The Dark Guardian'. Aaron lived on the outskirts of London in his parent's house. After several experiences as the Dark Guardian, Aaron realised the need to use advanced technology, as a result, Aaron turned his office into a massive room and developed a suit up system which suited him up. Although the first take of 'The Dark Guardian' was very skeptical, people soon came to respect the super hero. Over time, Aaron introduced further highly advanced technology including specialised tracking and hacking systems, technology to lock onto signals including phones, television and even laptops and various other gadgets to use in combat including electric whips, explosive metal throwing blades and sound and thermal sensor technology which picked up where people had made or had been based on sound waves and dispersed thermal energy deposits. As the Dark Guardian took to fighting country wide combat, he too began to work during the day, and noticed the immense increase in super human villains with feats beyond even heroes the Dark Guardian had come to ally. Noticing how these super humans utilised major durability and endurance boosts, aswell as other body related enchancements, the Dark Guardian began to note and study all his counters against super humans and villains, spending mind numbing hours studying their body and physical attributes before working to be able to counter them. This became one of the Dark Guardian's most crucial assets where he was forced to battle an entire group of super human villains naming themselves the League. Hosting a variety of origins, each were bound together by their super human abilities out casting them and their common goal of seeking revenge of the society that outcasted them by crime. The Dark Guardian spent months combatting the League, fighting members capable of lifting entire houses however, finally Dark Guardian long campaign against the League ended and eventually all were arrested and sealed in special containment facilities across the planet by SHIELD and MI13. Following the containment of the League members, the Dark Guardian spent much time studying each member and their bodily and physical abilities, working to try and remove their powers so they could be normal people, but the same time, preparing and adapting himself for future combat against such threats. Personality As Aaron When not working as the Dark Guardian, Aaron is a very schluded character. Not interested in maintaining many friends, Aaron's role as the Dark Guardian has become much of an addiction. While ensuring he has the suitable funds, Aaron devides his day time when not as the Dark Guardian to working on the stocks and managing his buissness over Skype to a board of workers that help him manage the millionaire buissness he inherited from his father, when not working on the buissness, Aaron often works on repairing his battle damaged suits, continuing to study the human body and reactions aswell as martial arts to improve his fighting skills and developing new tools, maintaing a sufficent number of current ones and working on new suits including the VIII and VI.P. As the Dark Guardian When working as the Dark Guardian, Aaron often maintains a silent personality unless spoken too. Never arguing, just explaing the crimes of those he is detaining, espcically thugs whom don't understand why he's detained them. Aaron thinks heavily when working as the Dark Guardian instead of talking but often when people have been injured before he can arrive he will ask them if there alright. Aaron has on multiple occaisions expressed too much anger or hatred for criminals when detaining them, often punching criminals too much or being too hostile and not being too calm, although after several weeks, Aaron was able to control his behaviour. As the Dark Guardian he often behaves directly on his own, he will simply move and work for a solution, but when with friends and allies like the Fireflies, Aaron's more friendly and calm personality is clearly dominant in the Dark Guardian, however when in combat with the Fireflies, this personality is reclined heavily. Costumes/Suits VI Aaron's first costume was a slightly modifyed version of the super solider armour he was able to attain. The ultra- light but well protected armour allowed him to move quickly and blend in with the night time darkness, espically with it's black colour. The armour was light and slightly bulkly and thick but it worked perfectly. Aswell as pressure plated boots and endo-skeleton backing over his body, a large dark cape clouded his back and he blended in with the night like a monster to intimidate his foes. Aswell as his armour, Aaron introduced a mask which was resistant to flashbang and sound and eye hazards and this was covered by a black mask with powerful light blue glowing eyes. Attached to his cape was a air compulsor and three metal poles inside the cape meaning when he needed to move, the pole would deploy straight, one to his right, one to his left, one facing downward. The poles were loose when not deployed and inside his cape so when deployed, they went straight and allowed him to guide his aerodynamic ability. Shortly after introducing the suit, Aaron modifyed the air complusor further to allow him to reach sound braking speeds in necessary, specifically to respond to significant events occuring in other parts of the country. VII After several months using the VI costume or 'armour' as he came to nickname it, Aaron felt like he was falling behind on the game fatally and he decided to step up. With his genius IQ, Aaron decided to develop an specialised endo-skeleton casing and support to go around him. After much work and testing, he finally perfected it. The metal endo-skeleton wen't around his body and was powered by a specialised motor on his back which linked to his air complusor. The endo-skeleton enhanced his strength, speed and agility significantly and his strength with the endo-skeleton could pick up and carry a car with ease. Over the endo-skeleton and Aaron went a new reinforced armour which was thicker, lighter and more durable as well as more fluent so he could move well. The endo-skeleton and reinforced armour allowed him to withstand bullets although he tried to avoid this as much as possible. This new armour was bigger but stronger and in time, became his choice of armour for fighting. From that endo-skeleton, Aaron is working on new and stronger endo-skeletons depending on the foe. VII-P Aaron's next costume was one he found was very reliable when he was out and about. Developing new friends throguh the management of his company, Aaron found himself going out slightly more, only to witness crimes but be unable to do much without his costume. For this, Aaron spent several weeks developing another costume using the same structure as the VII costume, but capable of being suited on him without the need for a his usual suit up machine at his house. The '''VII-Portable, or shortend to P. The sacrifise of this portability was the endo-skeleton that was one similar to the VI costume endo-skeleton which, compared to the VII endo skeleton, is alot weaker. Aaron found the most effective to transport the costume was in a backpack, however he also always came prepared with a black nilon mask to wear over and hide his face before he suited up. The bag was simply but on the floor and he would step on the handle which would deploy a scanner, the scanner would confirm it was his foot and then the bag open on a suprisingly metallic technological way hidden underneath the coating, Aaron would then place his hands and feet in a specific position and the device would do the rest, taking roughly 30 seconds to suit him up. The suit was most effective for quick encounters and could hold his own with a similar standard to the VII suit but was let down by the weaker endo-skeleton. The costume generally looked the same as the VII suit with the exception of a slightly less bulky built because of the different endo-skeleton. VIII - 'Average Joe' When Aaron developed the VIII, he stopped nick naming his suits 'costumes', and as such, began calling them 'suits'. The VIII is Aaron's current and most used suit. Recieving huge updates from the VII, Aaron completely revamped his entire suit system and it's internal computer. The VIII looked similar to it's two predessors, except being more armoured and more metallic in appearence and touch. Padded with improved future soldier and metal armour made from a very powerful alloy, Aaron combined the future solider suit he recieved and the alloy to created a much thicker, tougher and durable suit, enough to endure multiple explosions and blows throm super humans with dangerous strength. The suit was then built over and attached more effectivley to the internal endo-skeleton, which was also made of the alloy. The whole suit was then sprayed with a special mix which contained no free electrons, making the suit resistant to EMPS and electrical attacks and thanks to the alloy and mix, the suit became untrackable by heat, electricity, sound, kinetic energy and sonar . The endo-skeleton also became fueled by a mix of solar energy, kinetic energy from the processor on the Dark Guardian's back allowing him to fly and the internal electrical processor of the air compulsor. When in a dormant mode or unoccupied by Aaron, the suit's eyes glowed a much weaker white. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Natural Abilities *'Very High Intelligence '- From a young age, Aaron was clearly shown to have a high IQ. Inherited from his father, Aaron comes from a family of geniuses and master creators, all well known for their quick thinking, high intelligence, amazing imagination and kindness. When Aaron was 13 was already able to take apart, modify and put back together the latest super cars. *'Effects of the Artifical Adrenaline' - Because of the Adrenaline Aaron recieved, in the long term, the mix of Adrenaline and Aaron's training sky rocketed his fitness level to that of peak physical condition. **'Peak-Physical Strength' - One of Aaron's more favoured improvements from the artifical adrenaline, Aaron found he was able to barebell curl nearly 1000kg if he pushed himself to his very limits. In either hand he has was able to curl 400kg and with his legs, could leg press nearly 800kg at his peak. **'Peak-Physical Speed -' Although taking much training and time to build up, Aaron eventually capped his enhanced speed at 35mh, enough to maintain speed with a racing horse. **'Peak-Physical Agility - '''Thanks to a mix of muslce development, training and his enhancements, Aaron became far more agile on his feet. Able to dodge incoming targets at over 170mph aswell as balance on one hand and jump roughly 250cm high. **'Peak-Physical Stamina -''' The mix of training and constant Adrenaline helped develop Aaron's stamina to world breaking records, allowing him to perform many exercises for very long periods of time including 10 hour long runs at a consistent 6 mph. **'Very High Endurance' - Many blows dealt to Aaron could be tolerated and shook off quickly. His research into the study of pain and muslce damage helped him understand how best to shake off blows and his enhanced body meant he could tolerate hard hitting blows. **'Drastically Lowered Requirement for Sleep -' A very odd but useful change for Aaron, the enhancements to his body heavily reduced the time he required to sleep and sleeping for one hour benefited him with the sleep of 12 hours. Often Aaron still slept when he didn't require it. **'Increased Muslce Recovery Time -' During his training, Aaron learned that his muscles recovered far faster than he had thought, this meant he was able to greatly step up his workout to a 7 day training process, morning and evening. **'Enhanced Thinking Speed' - Aaron's most amazing property, due to the adrenaline's effects on his brain. His brain recieved a major enhancement, his brain became capable of using 100% of it's ability. This meant Aaron could think roughly 100x times the average human and process, understand and compile thoughts, memories, ideas and other such things far faster than the average human. This greatly helped his fighting skills and already very high IQ. **'Super-Human Reflexes' - Aswell as increasing his thought process, Aaron's reflexes were also greatly enhanced, further helping his hand to hand combat skills to the point where he could act before opponents and think and calculate plans far quicker. Skills *'Martial Arts and Hand to Hand Combat - '''In the 3 years Aaron spent becoming physically and mentally fit to be the Dark Guardian Aaron studied a large number of forms of martial arts and studied the human body heavily. Aaron became a master class in multiple variants of fighting and began to adapt them into his own routines, he began to understand various blocks, reactions and movements, he learned to keep fast and fluent and his super soldier abilities helped significantly and his improved human reactions and reflexes were also ideal. During his 3 years, Aaron developed his abilities with martial arts significantly, he understood how to block and react properly, how to brake down and understand your opponent quickly and how best to attack, all of this went hand in hand with his improved thinking ability. Overall, Aaron mastered roughly 40 forms of martial arts, and using these, he went onto create 7 of his own, one's which targeted pressure points, knock out zones, bones, countered speed, agility, strength and opponents similarly skilled to himself. He strung his martial arts together, and his enhanced thought process allowed his to flunelty continue, using each most effective martial arts where needed. Aaron chose to study the human body in heavy detail. He began to comprehend advanced human reactions, behaviour and movement. He also learnt about weak spots, exploitable body parts like muscles and even funny bones and reflex jerks in the body. Aaron's physical strength and endo-skeleton strength helped aswell and together his reserach, martial arts and physical strength made him a lethal hand to hand combatant, and he favoured hand to hand combat more than any other weapon. Aaron's martial art and hand to hand combat skills are supported heavily by his VIII suit's upgraded computers, providing guidance for him to engage enemies based on the most effective approach and his martial arts. *'Stealth Skills - During Aaron's 3 years of preperation, utilisng stealth became an essential factor he knew would be very reliable. This meant he would need alot of training in it. While his time in the SAS brought him some stealth skills, Aaron studied both adaption to his enviroment, the basic reactions of humans in factors like psyhciology and how best to ensure suitable colours for his enviroment. Because night time was his chosen operating time to start off with and with the ability that Aaron could fly, this meant stealth was an easy factor when he could sit on a building and look down below although getting up close and personal was something he would need to cover. For much nearer stealth, Aaron looked heavily at the physics of being able to hide effectivley based on human eye and neck movements aswell as reactions, this meant he could hid effectivley and the computing systems in his suit would contribute to this. Aaron heavily studided human reactions to best help him develop his stealth and his was able to test his skills and improve them alot of random civillians and criminals alike during his 3 year preperation. Through the 3 years of experiments on the streets to random civillians and muggers alike aswell as his research, Aaron came to master stealth and aspects revolving around it, and in time they would came in very useful. This became further useful as the VIII suit left no trackable movements. *'Free Running -' Although coming to rely on his air complusor for movement, Aaron saw the need for the ability to move among cities and roof tops if necessary and as this would also help his fitness, reactions and balance, Aaron took advanced classes before designing self training programs in free running. Starting off at the basics, after 2 years of training among other skills, Aaron had unfolded to become an exceptionally skilled free runner. *'Scientist -' One of Aaron's most favoured skills, prior and even after becoming the Dark Guardian, Aaron always relied heavily on being a scientist and as such, eventually unfolded to be exceptionally skilled at science. Aaron studied all matters of biology, chemistry and physics in heavy detail to use these to his fullest as the Dark Guardian and his knowledge in these subjects lead to him creating very powerful tools and even his own alloy, one, not publicly shared. *'''Quick Planner - Having to respond to country wide emergencys as the Dark Guardian, Aaron developed the natural ability to quickly study and break down his enviroment to make a plan quickly to deal with any given situation. With his scientific knowledge and skill set, he is able to study and observe his enviroment to quickly process a plan to deal with the issue at hand. *'Detective '- *'Tactician' *'Weaponary Expert' All Costumes/Suits *'Costume/Suit Abilities' ** *'Computer' *'Air Complusor and Cape' *'Grapple Gun' *'Hand Cuffs' *'Shards' ** *'Taser Baton' *'Electric Whip' *'Detonators' ** *'Stainers' *'Malality Producer' *'Sonic Wave' VIII - 'Average Joe' *'Durability Upgrade -' *'Internal Computer Upgrade - '''When Aaron developed his VIII suit, he changed the small computer in his suit and upgraded it heavily. Combining technological help from other heroes and various military and intelligence services computers, the Dark Guardian created a much more reliable system to operate into his helmet. Processing at extreme speeds, the computer covers the entire hlemet and scans his brain waves and voice to follow tasks. Taking technology from volcano scientists whom study predictions, the Dark Guardian created simulation software that ran in the background of the computer, allowing the computer to quickly process hundreds of different scenarios based on the envrioment, the target and countless other factors, these would be managed into a plan and guidance system to help the Dark Guardian fight efficently to best combat foes. Aswell as a combat system, the computer was upgraded with it's own voice and is able to tackle an enormous variety of tasks through it's extremely advanced hacking systems and learning based system. *'Automatic Shard Shooting Device -''' Aaron also installed a automatic shard shooting device on his shoulder, this could deploy at his command to provide additional support if necessary, although it's use became limited with the exception of much larger battles. Aswell as a shoulder mounted model, Aaron also developed a self functioning stand alone model. A small device, the stand alone model would move to a designated area by Aaron and it's internal processor would allow it target specific hostiles and fire all 3 types of shard, all based on Aaron's control. *'New Shards -' Aswell as Aaron's main 3 shards, his Ether, Explosive and Electrical shards, Aaron developed 5 new ones exclusive to the VIII suit as it was the only model that could be effectivley protected by the shards if they were to be a danger to him. ** Thermite -''' An extremely deadly mixture of Iron Oxide and Aluminium that when ignited, burns at roughly 2000 degrees in a matter of seconds. Seeing this as a very deadly tool to slow down the toughest foes, the Dark Guardian developed Thermite Shards then when hit a target, would trigger the release of Thermite onto an opponent. ** 'Solid Nitrogen -' A freezing cold mix, Nitrogen is in it's liquid phase at 198 celsius and is also in it's liquid phase when a shard is thrown containing the mix at a target. Upon hitting the target, the shard triggers the Nitrogen to convert to it's solid form, freezing a target in place and covering their body in ice cold Nitrogen,a major breathing hazard. ** 'Gravity -' One of the Dark Guardian's most dangerous shards, Aaron developed a shard that on contact would maximize or minimize the gravitational energy of targets up to extreme levels. Launching a target high up into the air or extremely hard into the ground. ** '''Anti-magic Shards - Due to the alloy used to make Aaron's VIII suit and shards, all the Dark Guardian's shards became resistant and ignored most magical based protection, allowing the shards to effectivley assault targets. ** Magnetic - 'A heavily experimental shard, the magnetic variant of the Dark Guardian's shards stings targets with a small tag, this tag is then activated and produces extreme magentic levels on the target, drawing entire mental objects toward a foe including sign posts, cars and even trucks. *'Taser '- Due to the increased number of shards, the shard deploying devices on either of the Dark Guardian's hands where increased in size and also technologically enhanced greatly. Behind the Dark Guardian's knuckle, he installed a small deployable taser. Upon activiation, the taster would pop up out of his hand and fire the two 2 barbs up to 10 metres, the taser would then realise a 1 million volt charge until the Dark Guardian chose fit to stop the charge. *'Knuckle Dusters -''' Aswell as a taser, the Dark Guardian also added a knuckle duster to either hand. Upon triggering the Knuckle Dusters, small devices would deploy out of each of the Dark Guardian's fingers and attach together, linking and switching on the Knuckle Duster. Aswell as being a normal Knuckle Duster, the devices are also capable of other modes. The Knuckle Dusters are made of cast iron due to the extreme heat durability of cast iron. **'''Heat Mode - Being powered from the air compulsor on the Dark Guardian's back, the Knuckle Duster's are quickly boosted to over 1100 degrees, nearly as hot as lava. **'Electricity Mode -' Relying from the same device that charges the taser, the Knuckle Dusters can also conduct electricity and thus, the Dark Guardian linked the charging device that feuls the taser to the knuckle dusters, allowing the Dark Guardian to deliver 1 million volt charged blows. **'Gravity Mode -' A very demanding and dangerous piece of technology, the Gravity mode of the Knuckle Dusters can only run for 20 minutes before requiring a 24 hour recharge. In this time, the blows from the Knuckle Dusters will maximise the gravitational energy of targets they strike, delivering gravity powered super punches, enough to launch enemies far away and deliver blows tha match super human strength on a very high level. *'Thump Charge -' After constant battles against super human members of the League, Aaron saw that he could not the blows of some super humans with his fists, can be discovered how he could with his technology. Creating a small device from similar technology to his air complusor, the small object was only slightly larger than a pin but upon placement after a chosen timer assigned by the Dark Guardian's computer based on the situation, the device would draw in extreme amounts of oxygen to compressing levels, then release the oxygen and relieve the tension in the process. Although destroying the device, the release of the compressed oxygen on extreme level would literally smash the target with air from the specific point of the target, launching them extremely far away. The small device was capable of smashing the entire front of a tank and crushing the front of the tank as far back inward as the centre of a low setting. For the blows produced by the device, the Dark Guardian nicknamed it the Thump Charge. *'Sunshine' - Feuled by several ever charging solar energy cells on his suit, the sunshine device is one of the Dark Guardian's most advanced pieces of technology, mimicing a sun like power source based on the intensity of solar energy it produces, the piece of technology sits at the centre of the Dark Guardian's belt and like it, is protected by the power alloy the Dark Guardian created. Although taking time to charge up, when at full capacity which takes roughly 15 minutes, sunshine then fires a concentrated blast of solar energy in a beam form at the target, the heat produced burns at roughly 200 degrees and lasts for about 6 seconds before a concentrated liquid nitrogen dose is inserted automatically into the belt, cooling the device and notabley giving the Dark Guardian an odd cool aura around him until the nitrogen passes. *'Concentrator' - Hated by the geeks of London and cities of the UK, the concentrator is one the Dark Guardian's favourite and most hated pieces of technology. Drawing the electrical supplies of entire cities into one small device the Dark Guardian can then contol and target this electricity. A tiny chip like device, no bigger than a crisp, and made from a mix of alloys made by the Dark Guardian, the device is undectable but it's use is perfect. Upon inserting the device into a electrical link, the device triggers and electromagnetic shift in the entire electrical system, drawing all the electricity of entire cities into the device to then be targeted by the Dark Guardian. One utilising Thunder and Lightning is in the making. *'Pressure System -' For short boosts of extreme strength, speed and agility to the upper limit of carrying a fully loaded truck, the Dark Guardian can briefly reply on a pressure system to support him in the toughest fights. For pressurising air in his arm joints and legs, the Dark Guardian briefing boost these factors, although they will only last roughly 5 minutes. *'Arm Rockets -' Although having a strict no kill policy for humans, the Dark Guardian dosen't count this for aliens and demons, and he's prepared for that incident. Loaded in the Dark Guardian's bicep is 16 minature rockets, roughly the six of a small pencil sharpener, each is synced with the Dark Guardian's computer and be targeted and launched accordingly. The rockets pack a punch, and in forces, can be devestating. *'Tracking Systems -' *'Countermeasure Flares -' A option for danger of being targeted by missiles which could lock onto the Dark Guardian's new alloy, the Dark Guardian is equipped with 60 countermeasure flares mounted on the back of thy to shake off any rockets that lock onto him. Working with Arctic Fox During the Dark Guardian's career, he would strike up a good friendship with legendary hero and an ex-Wakadan Army Colonel Arctic Fox , a very skilled superhero whom fought ruthlessly against forces like HYDRA and caused alot of trouble for ther activites. The two heroes would fight together countless times against a variety of foes to ensure the protections of their people and the world. Enconter with Black Adder As Aaron researched more into outside threats against the UK, he discovered HYDRA posed a serious threat and along with his ally Arctic Fox, the two tracked down a HYDRA assassin. However after reaching the assassin, himself and Artic Fox were challenged by anti-hero, Black Adder. After a long fight against him, Aaron and Artic Fox were able to best Black Adder but during the process, Aaron's air complusor was damaged and he was severly injured, taking two broken Colt Python rounds in the stomach. After recovering, Aaron repaired the air complusor and developed a project on the incident, he researched counters to prevent a future incident happening and made a file on Black Adder, as the anti-hero interested him extremely. The Battle for Valdera Category:Heroes